Problem: Ashley starts counting at 30, and she counts by fours. If 30 is the 1st number that Ashley counts. what is the 12th number that she counts?
Explanation: What is the first number that she counts? $30$ What is the second number that she counts? $\begin{align*}&30 + 4 \\ &= 34\end{align*}$ What is the third number that she counts? $\begin{align*}&30 + 4 + 4 \\ &= 30 + (2 \times 4) \\ &= 38\end{align*}$ What is the 12th number that she counts? $\begin{align*}&30 + (11\times4) \\ &= 30 + 44 \\ &= 74\end{align*}$